keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Kerere
Kerere (ケレレ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso, She is a Lieutenant (陸軍中尉, Rikugun Chūi) of the Kerere Platoon & Hane Platoon. Character Kerere is a highly skilled Keronian assassin. She is a light purple/violet Keronian. She wears a dark grey ninja mask and her eye colour is green or black depending on mood. Her symbol is a circle with a crack in it. Which can be seen on her stomach and her hat. The left side is purple and the right side is black, resembling her dark side which is rarely seen, as she is so calm usually. she carries a sheath for her katana on her back. She also uses other weapons mainly shurikens which she can summon out of nowhere. Appearance She is a light purple/violet Keronian. She wears a dark grey ninja mask and her eye colour is green or black depending on mood. Her symbol is a circle with a crack in it. Which can be seen on her stomach and her hat. The left side is purple and the right side is black. Childhood As a child kerere displayed extreme talents in the ninja arts and later joined the Keron army to become a assassin. Most of her childhood is still unknown, it is reported that she went to keronian military school where she met Toriri who became a close friend and later her commanding officer. She had a small crush on Zeroro (Dororo) and still has it. She denys these feelings as she fears they will affect her ability to fight. History She graduated Keronian military school under the rank of private. But after some intense training she eventually maneged to become a liuetenant (she had been training for years). She had her own platoon which was nearly sent to earth to assist the keroro Platoon in their invasion mission, but Kerere declined the offer, mainly because she knew how skilled a fighter Dororo is and she assumed the platoon wouldn't need assistance. Relationships Dororo - Kerere never met Dororo properly because she was so distent as a child but she fell for him anyway, she wanted to tell him how she felt before she graduated from military school but she never got the chance. Chikuku - Chikuku is a member of the Kerere Platoon, and was recruited into the platoon by Kerere herself, as Kerere had witnessed her military skills (she has similar skills to Tamama) She mainly addresses her as Chikuku or Private. Serara - An old friend of Kerere she joined the platoon after proving herself worthy in the war. She is addressed by Kerere as Serara, Corporal or Old Friend. Rezozo - She became part of the platoon after she hacked the entire Keronian data base. Kerere saw potential in her and requested that she join the Kerere Platoon immediately. She is addressed as Rezozo or Sergeant Major. Kerara - She came to Kerere and requested to become her apprentice, Kerere agreed and trained her to become a skilled fighter she still addresses her a Master occasionally she is the only Keronian who has ever seen Kerere`s face under her mask. She is addressed by Kerere as Kerara, Sergeant or Kera-Chan Facts *She has a crush on Dororo but is too stubborn to admit it. *She enjoys observing the earth from where she can`t be seen. *She hates a lot of things but keeps them secret for some reason but the only thing she openly hates is people asking her questions about her past. *Profile art was made by GiroGal101 External links Creator's Deviantart Page. Category:Keronians Category:Characters